


New Year's Misunderstanding

by raditus



Category: League of Gentlemen (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raditus/pseuds/raditus
Summary: Harvey Denton and his wife Valerie had invited you over to ring in the New year. In daylight hours, Harvey goes off on a misunderstanding, but does the right thing when he realizes it's been a misunderstanding!





	New Year's Misunderstanding

"And what*dirty* little secrets are you hiding?" Harvey Denton asked. You gape in horror; He remembers what you did when you both were drunk from New Year's! Benjamin had to tell you that you almost shagged each other when Val stepped into the kitchen. He looked as if he was going to puke from even recalling the sight! 

You evidently sat on Harvey's lap, fawning over him, both of you passionately kissing each other! The erection that you gave him couldn't be hidden and Benjamin figured Harvey was in sheer hell for awhile due to the masturbation ban.

"Oh, come on!" You desperately began, "Valerie will be home!" 

"That didn't stop me from kissing you last night, Yn." Harvey steps in close to you. He was slowly backing you up against one of the green and yellow walls! "Or the state you left me in!" 

"We rang in the new year, Harvey! It was the wine!" This stops him. 

"So, normally you aren't feeling anything for me?" He seemed like he was becoming crushed. 

"Dude, you and Val are a power couple, why the hell would I ruin that?" You add, sensing that it was finally getting through to him, "And no, I wouldn't want to hook up with you even if you weren't married." 

"Oh." He brightened. "We can still be friends, right?" You shrug.

"Sure, Harv. We've gotten on good before? Why would anything change?"

You two hug each other, wishing each other a happy New year.


End file.
